Various approaches have been used to deliver purchasing incentives, usually in the form of printed discount coupons, to customers of retail stores. Customarily, coupons are issued by manufacturers of customer packaged goods or by retailers, to be used in retail stores as a part of sales promotions. Coupons have been distributed to customers by mail, either in a random manner or in a more demographically focused manner. Coupons have also been delivered to customers in retail stores, either from kiosks or at the check-out counter in response to the customer's purchase of some preselected item or items. More recently, printable coupons from the Internet and mobile coupons have gained in popularity. A mobile coupon is an electronic ticket solicited and/or delivered to a mobile device that can be exchanged for a financial discount or rebate when purchasing a product or service.